Forever & Always
by eatmydustxo
Summary: As he says "I will love you forever. Forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there. I'll always love you, forever and always." One-shot. Cargan. Slight Kames.


**A/N: Sorry about the delay with writing but will try update my other fic as well. Just been busy! Thanks for reading and for all the reviews xx :) x p/s: sorry for errors. Watching a soccer match so no time for proof reading lol.**

* * *

><p>"Well," Logan took a velvet ring box out of his pocket and opened it up.<p>

"Oh, Logan. It's beautiful! But I'm already attached." Kendall joked.

"No, it's not for you. It's... it's for Carlos." Logan shifted his weight.

"When are you going to propose?" Kendall asked excitedly.

"I know you're going to think I'm crazy. But I've talked about it, and I've talked to James, and Camille, and-"

"Hold on." Kendall interrupted. "You talked to James and he didn't tell me?"

"Well, yeah. We weren't gonna tell you becau-" He was interrupted again. "Oh looooving boyfriend!" Kendall singsonged sweetly. James walked into the room and greeted his best friend with a nod. "Did Logan tell you that he was proposing to Carlos?" Kendall asked.

"I told you he'd find out." James whispered to Logan. Logan stifled a laugh.

"How long have you been thinking about this?" Kendall asked.

"I'd say about three months or so. We've been dating for two and a half years and I think it's time. I'm in love with him, guys. I really am." Logan answered, and Kendall's angry face melted and formed a smile.

"You are a sucker for sweet words." James joked. Kendall pouted.

"So? When did that become a bad thing?" Kendall leaned into James' arms. Logan put away the ring.

"When are you going to ask him?" Kendall asked, and Logan exhaled heavily.

"Tonight." Logan said confidently, a big smile plastered on his face. Little did he know that the Latino had been listening to their conversation the whole time.

* * *

><p>"Where is he? He's late again." Carlos said impatiently. He got up and paced the room. He looked at his wrist watch. It read 8:30 pm. "He said our date will be exactly 8:00! I've waited for half an hour!"<p>

"Jeez, calm down Carlitos. Maybe he's just stuck in traffic." Kendall replied in a not-so-worry voice. Logan was probably making sure that everything was perfect for their date that night. After all, Logan had always been the perfectionist. Besides, he's with James so there's nothing they should worry about.

"How am I supposed to calm down when my boyfriend is late again? How many times he did this to me? I mean, what time is it? He set our date at 8."

"Look, just be patient and wait for him okay. And don't get all mad when he gets here," the blonde said. Carlos just pouted and sat back down. The next thing he heard was the ringtone of his cellphone.

* * *

><p>Carlos got the call from the hospital, asking for his presence right away. There had been an accident. He froze, a chill of dread making its way down his spine. He knew, despite the fact that the nurse wouldn't tell him a damn thing of detail over the phone—but he just knew something very bad was very wrong.<p>

Rushing through the damp roads it seemed like his foot was made of lead. Kendall parked his Corvette and they ran as fast as their legs would take them, to the emergency entrance.

They got to intensive care and saw him standing there talking to a cop, tears in his eyes. It was James.

"J-James. What the hell happened?" Kendall asked as he rushed to his boyfriend's side.

"How is he?" Carlos asked, almost crying again.

"Rain was coming down pretty heavy out there. He didn't see the car giving him signal, it hit him straight on in the driver's side of the door." James said, trying to keep calm even though he himself was anything but. "The doctor said his EKG flat lined on the way here.. they got him back but his pulse is weak."

The Latino slowly approached Logan's room, and decided to wait a few minutes until he gained control of himself. After about five minutes he decided it was safe to enter.

He couldn't believe it as he looked at the bed Logan was lying in. He looked so weak and so… un-like him at all. Carlos walked toward his bed and took Logan's hand in his; he was taken aback by how cold it felt. Fresh tears were brimming in his eyes.

"What took you so long?" the pale, small brunette asked, his voice raspy and weak.

Oh god, Logie. His hands were visibly trembling where they rested on the blanket. An IV snaked its way into his arm, a tube ran under his nose, a heart monitor beeped softly behind the bed.

"Please don't leave me," Carlos said, through his tears.

"I'm not leaving you," Logan whispered, looking at the Latino.

"Please stay with me. Please," he begged, breaking down completely. "If you leave me, who's going to cheer me up with a puppet show? Who's going to go on a ghost hunt with me?"

"I'll always be watching over you, Carlitos. I'll always be with you," he whispered. He looked over at the bedside table weakly and said, "That one's.. for you."

Carlos turned his head to find a velvet ring box on the bedside table next to him. His breath caught in his throat when he saw it. "You were going to propose to me, weren't you?"

He leaned down to kiss his pale boyfriend's cheek softly very carefully not to hurt him. He then reached out to the ring box and opened it up. "It's beautiful." He took the ring out of the box and slid it on his own finger. He glanced down at the ring and then slowly looked back at Logan. "Yes, I'll marry you Logie."

Logan couldn't hold back the tears that were now falling down his cheeks. His lips moved slowly into a weak smile. "I don't get to marry you in this life.. but in every life after this.. in every birth-" He said, but was interrupted by the sound of Carlos crying.

"I love you," he whispered.

The beeps coming from the monitor beside the bed became slower. Logan held his hand, taking a deep breath, he said in a low voice, "I'll love you forever you know, even when I'm not with you. I'll never stop, remember that."

Carlos' grip on his hand tightened as if trying to prevent the other guy from slipping away from him. Every time he held on harder, his grip slackened even more. Suddenly the entire world came to a spinning stop. Tears blind his vision as he struggled to swallow the sob in his throat, this could not be happening, not now.

The beeping stopped completely. Logan's eyes slipped shut, the ghost of his last smile still etched upon his face. Carlos' chest heaved with uncontrollable sobs and tears rolled down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Two years. That's how long it's been since Carlos lost the one person who meant the world to him. It's been the hardest two years of his life. Waking up expecting to see Logan, but instead waking up to emptiness.<p>

His smell is fading away. Carlos misses him so much. The memories are still there every day. Sometimes he would just stay in bed and just cry. Crying himself to sleep. Wishing Logan was still there. Or that he was just holding him, comforting him, like the genius use to do.

"Not a day goes by that I don't think of you. I love you, Logie. Forever and always."


End file.
